


Big Ideas

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, Male-Female Friendship, Partnership, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Braun definitely needs help with his hair. Lucky for him, Alexa is just the goddess to do it. They're an excellent team.





	Big Ideas

 

 

 

“Braid my hair?”

 

 

Alexa rolls her eyes at Braun's tone and gestures a glittering hand towards his upper body, which is approximately the same size as her favorite set of luggage. That doesn't matter right now, seeing as they're not in the ring and she doesn't need him to use his body to do what it's best at – winning, just like Alexa.

 

 

What matters is that when Braun **is** in the ring, his hair lets him down and that means on Tuesday nights it can let Alexa down too. Every possible obstacle is going to be addressed because Alexa is not a loser. She's not going to lose the Mixed Match Challenge. So **someone** needs to teach Braun better technique. Hello.

 

 

When Braun doesn't move, Alexa sharply points to a chair. “It'll be one less distraction out there. Come on.”

 

 

She expects obedience because Braun's already said that she's smarter than him. He knows she's got ideas and plans that he hasn't even started to think of. But she has to wait impatiently as he thinks it through way too slowly. He sits down eventually though, one meaty arm spayed for her to go ahead and the other offering a...comb. Oh. Where does he keep that? Alexa wrinkles her nose and plucks it out of his hand with two careful fingers.

 

 

“...Thanks,” she mutters.

 

 

Braun nods and his hair doesn't feel terrible and the comb is actually decent so it doesn't take long for Alexa to create three thick strands and to then start braiding. Braun stays completely still, sounding like he's doing some kind of breathing exercise. To keep calm, around Alexa? Alexa arches an eyebrow. Unsurprising.

 

 

Braun is the one to finally break the silence.

 

 

“You're not going to use something sparkly?”

 

 

Alexa keeps the braid tight and expertly snaps a hair elastic off her wrist to secure the ends, “It wouldn't fit your aesthetic.”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

Did Braun sound disappointed? Alexa's eyebrows want to stay arched now. But it's really not a look she's cultivating. Before she can say anything though, Braun speaks again.

 

 

“I have an aesthetic?”

 

 

Like it isn't obvious. “Monster among men. Mud-brown, basic black. Lifting monster trucks.”

 

 

“You can do it too, with practice.”

 

 

He sounds so convinced. Alexa tweaks the braid into final neatness, something rising in her stomach. Braun always sounds as confident in her abilities as she does – there's never a shred of doubt. He actually believes she can flip a car.

 

 

Alexa adjusts her own hair, none of the tight twisted braids have moved an inch. She knows what she's doing. She assesses Braun; still sat in front of her, not moving, facing front, because he hasn't been given a reason to look anywhere else. Alexa changes that immediately.

 

 

“I have a couple of dark nail polishes. They sparkle too.”

 

 

Braun's smile, when Alexa sees it, is huge. Her stomach feels like she's just flipped an ambulance. Of course it's only a matter of time.

 

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
